Flipped !
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: AU Modern Day Clato. Everytime you read a modern day school clato fanfic, its normally about Cato being the player and Clove being the quiet new girl. But what happens when you flip everything around and Cato is the new kid and Clove is the mean queen?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't care if no one else likes you. I believe in what I believe in._

This story takes place in a high school called Panem High. (Yeah, I know. Weird.) So, all you need to know is, beware of the School Mean Queen. Her name is Clove. Clove Sevina. She is in Year 10 and she's been ruling the school for almost two years now. She's been nominated and won the Homecoming Queen for the last two years and she probably is again. Everyone fears her. She's rude, stuck-up and mean.

For a few weeks, she's been dating this guy called Marvel Quaid. He won the Homecoming King last year. So he is quite rude and popular as well.

Marvel's good friend is called Thresh Okeniyi. He's quite nice which is surprising.

Then there's Clove's group of girlfriends. Katniss and Rue. Katniss is really funny and Rue is short for her age but really mature.

There's this other guy called Peeta. He's like the outcast. But he's really intelligent, according to most people and he knows almost everything. Yeah, EVERYTHING.

Oh, almost forgot, Glimmer. She's pretty, with her emerald eyes and blonde hair. But she's known as the loser. It's because Clove decided to pick on her, which made everyone hate her as well. Normally, she just stays quiet and gets teased but something might change… You never know.

It's Februrary, the second week of school. And a new guy is coming to this school! Yeah, he's arriving today.

* * *

Narrator: The hallways are buzzing with conversations. It's just before school starts and most people are chatting about whatever people chat about. Clove and her friends are giggling and gossiping at their lockers. Clove's favourite colour is purple. So she's basically wearing full purple. She has a purple leather jacket on and a mini skirt. (Purple, of course.) She has her hair curled and let down. All the boys are staring at her and Marvel is shooting daggers at them. Anyway, suddenly the door opens and a really tall and well-built guy in a blue hoodie and jeans walks into the school. He walks down the hallway and the room goes silent. Everyone's eyes are on him. He stops halfway down the hall, right near Clove and her friends, coincidentally. His hands reach up to his hoodie and he takes it off. "Anyone know where Mr. Sutherland's office is?" He asks. Everyone is silent. Too busy checking him out. He has sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Strong and muscular body too. I notice Clove staring at him. (Of course. She's so into cute guys.) The new guy smiles nervously. "Umm…Anyone?" He tries again.

Clove: This totally cute guy comes in. He's got blue eyes and hot hair. But, of course, I'm taken. So whatever. But it doesn't hurt to toy with him does it? He's standing right in front of me, so I quickly step forward.

"Hi! You must be the new guy. I'm Clove." I introduce, shaking his hand. His hand is strong and firm.

"Hi. I'm Cato."

Cato: So, this girl dressed in full purple introduces herself as Clove. She has long dark hair and freckles. She looks, girlish but really hot. I notice some guy standing at the other side looking at me and Clove frowning.

"So, um...Can you tell me where the Principal's office is?" I ask. She smiles broadly and replies.

"Sure! I'll take you there!" She then grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway.

Marvel: I'm Clove's boyfriend and seeing her flirting with the new guy Cato really ticks me off. I mean, yeah, she's probably playing around but maybe I'm just worried she will actually like him? 'Cause, he's handsome and all. So I'm running to catch up with them. I see them still walking and 'Thank God' they are NOT holding hands. I run in front of them and stop.

"Hi Marvel." Clove says sweetly. I turn to Cato.

"So, Cato." I say, looking him up and down. "Well, the office is just in front, so I think you wouldn't have a problem finding it." I eventually say. He nods.

"Sure, I'll find it myself. Thanks anyway." He starts walking away.

"Now, let's go to class." I say to Clove, dragging her off in the opposite direction.

"Jealous?" She smirks.

"What? Why would I be jealous? Hello? I'm your boyfriend here. I think he should be the one jealous." I scoff. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She pulls her wrist out of my grasp, her bracelets clinking together and walks faster back to class. I sigh.

Clove: I walk back to class and sit down at my desk, head in my hands. The teacher walks in and begins writing on the board. I take a sudden interest in my manicured nails, when there's a knock on the door. I look up and Cato is walking in. (Oh my god, he's in this class?) Mr. Abernathy greets him and motions for him to sit down. Next to me. (Yay!) He puts his bag down and sits down. I smile at him and he smiles back.

Marvel: Oh great. Just great. Cato is in this class? And sitting next to my girlfriend? I see all the other girls in the class looking at him. Yeah, hopefully he likes someone else and not Clove.

Cato: I'm sitting next to that girl. Not that I'm complaining. She's cute, but who's that guy that seems upset? I turn around and see him glaring at me. I gulp and turn back to the board. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clove (I think?) looking at me. I pretend to be interested in my notebook.

Clove: The more I look at him, the more attracted I am. I just keep wishing he won't be like Peeta. You know, the outcast? Yeah, Peeta is like the only person in the school that doesn't try to get in my good books. Hopefully Cato will be the Marvel type then maybe..

Cato: I have no idea where to sit, so I sat at an empty table with only a guy sitting there. The guy looks up, brushing his brown hair off his face.

"Hey Cato." He says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. He grins.

"I know everything. Nearly." He replies.

"Then, why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be like, popular?" I ask. He smiles.

"I'm like the outcast. Sitting here? Makes you one of the outcasts. Sure you don't want to join Marvel or some of the popular jocks?" He suggests.

"Marvel?" I ask. He sighs.

"You've got a lot to learn new kid." He says.

"Okay. Teach me." I smirk, folding my arms.

"I'm guessing you know Clove?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah." I say, spotting her in the crowd with her friends. I might've stared at her a bit too long.

"Hey. Hey!" The guy says, waving a hand in my face.

"Wha-?" I stammer, snapping back to reality.

"You got a thing for Clove huh?" He teases.

"No!" I protest.

"Yeah, right." He smirks.

"No-Well, maybe-Yes-No! I maybe-okay, yes." I mumble.

"Ooh!" He says, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I mutter. The boy leans in closer.

"Don't even think about it! Clove Sevina is the Queen of the school. And meanest girl."

"What? She seems pretty nice to me."

"Huh, yeah sure. If you become one of the popular, rude kids, yeah, hell she's nice. But if not. She'll do anything to ruin your life."

I look up and glance at where she's sitting. She was laughing with her friends. (Her? Evil? No way…?)

"Still don't believe me? You'll find out soon enough. And oh, she's got a boyfriend. So, just forget it." He whispers before leaning back into his chair. I look at him dumbfounded.

"Serious?"

"Hell yeah. Name's Marvel. Over there." He points to the guy that has been glaring at me. (Oh. No wonder.)

"What's your name?" I ask.

"The name's Peeta. Peeta Mellark If you must know."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the tips Peeta." I say, trying to hide my disappointment.

* * *

Cato: I still didn't really believe Peeta that Clove was evil until I saw her bump into a girl, causing the girl to drop all her paper on the floor. Then she fakes innocence and goes.

"Oh my God, I'm soo sorry!" Then laughing, she struts away with her friends. I guess Peeta was right then. I hurry over to where the girl was picking up her papers and help her with a few stray pieces.

"Thanks." She mumbles. She stands up and I stand up, handing her a few pieces of paper. She has golden hair and green eyes. (Yeah, she's pretty. Whatever.)

"I-I'm Cato." I say grinning.

"Glimmer." She introduces, shaking my hand.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's not the first time." She replies, lowering her eyes.

"What? You mean, she's done this before?" I ask.

Glimmer: I'm Glimmer and everyone hates me. Clove is always bullying me. Everyone is rude and because they all fear Clove, they laugh. Except for this really cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's really kind.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." I reply. He looks concerned.

* * *

**first thoughts on Clove? anyone? **

**thoughts on Cato?**

**What about Glimmer? poor innocent Glimmer...**

**haha you're probably all thinking HOW WILL CATO AND CLOVE GET TOGETHER?**

**well.. you'll just have to wait and see**

**FOLLOW FAVOURITE AND REVIEW :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Less than a week later..**

Clove: "Seriously?!" I exclaim. Katniss and Rue nod furiously. "Are you sure?!" I ask again.

"Yes!" They say.

* * *

Marvel: "Really!?" I exclaim.

"Yes!" Thresh says.

"Good." I murmur.

* * *

Clove: "I can't believe he would date that blonde loser!" I exclaim, slamming my palm on the desk. Katniss wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Jealous?" She asks, Rue giggles.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Yep. Definitely." Katniss and Rue agree.

"No! It's just that, I hate Glimmer!"

"Because of-?"

"I just do!" I retort. (Okay, maybe I am jealous. Maybe. But I dislike-hate Glimmer because she might not be as simple as she looks.)

* * *

Marvel: So when Cato walked into the class with Glimmer, everyone became silent. People liked Cato, I guess but I'm pretty sure no one did anymore. I mean, seriously. Who would be dumb enough to stick with the losers when he was welcomed to the popular group? So now I guess he's qualified as one of the losers now.

"Loser couple!" Someone yelled. And everyone started laughing and teasing them.

* * *

Clove: Everyone was laughing and teasing them. Who cares? They deserve to be. Cato chose the losers over the Marvel's group. They were the most popular boy group in the school. And if Cato wanted to, he could've joined them. Well, Cato, choose the loser group? Life is going to just get harder for him.

Cato: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. And yes, yes I am with Glimmer. I think the whole class hates me now. Because I hang out with Glimmer and Peeta. But who cares? I don't. I like Glimmer. And I hate everyone else. Especially the King and Queen of Homecoming. I swear they've been making my life like hell the last few weeks. I come to school everyday with permanent marker on my locker saying rude things, people bumping into me at lunch on purpose, throwing things at me in class. What's the problem with hanging out with some people? All I know is, every time someone bumps into me, Clove would be there, laughing. I've grown to hate her more than anything. She can't even be bothered trying to act nice anymore. Her façade's long gone and she's showing me her true colours. Evil, rude, stuck-up. I just hate her so bad.

Narrator: Just as the bell rings for the end of school, there was a huge commotion outside in the hallways. A tall jock was holding a pink diary above his head and Glimmer was desperately trying to get it back. He kept threatening to read it out when suddenly Cato came out of nowhere and hit him.

Cato: I just lost it; I couldn't stand seeing them bully her like that. I just snapped and threw a punch at him. I didn't mean to break his jaw. Maybe that explains why I'm sitting in front of the principal's office right now.

Clove: I shut the locker door and mix up the combination on the lock. I pick up my handbag and begin to walk out the door after school. I push open the door and the wind blows my hair around. I meet up with Kat and Rue near the car park. We begin to chat about random stuff when someone speaks.

"Clove, we need to talk." I turn around and see Cato.

"What do you want?" I scowl. I couldn't be bothered trying to act kind and sweet anymore. So I settled on treating him as one of the losers. Not like he'll treat me any better.

"I need to talk to you and you alone." He speaks firmly. I cross my arms.

"I'm not going to move. I don't trust you. You'll probably strangle me or something." I say stubbornly.

Cato: She is so…frustrating!

"Fine! I'll ask you here." I say furiously.

"Did you get Ian to steal Glimmer's diary and humiliate her?" I ask angrily.

Clove: I think about that for a second.

"Yes. So what if I did?" I snap.

Cato: So she did do it! I am beyond furious.

"How could you!? Yo-"

"Excuse me, but I have better things to do than waste time talking to people like you." She interrupts.

"I-"

"Ta-Ta!" She walks away with her friends.

_Why is she so hateable?_

Cato: I trudge home, hood over my head, wondering how I would explain to my mum why I hit someone and ended in the Principal's office. I walk past the grocers and hear a voice. I stop and look at the front of the shop. A girl was stacking crates of oranges. She had raven hair pulled up in a ponytail and wore a green apron and gloves. There was something familiar about her.

Clove: I hear a clatter behind me and see an old grandma dropping her groceries over the ground. I rush over to her side.

"Here, I'll help you." I say.

"Oh, thank you Dear." She croaks. I smile and bend down to grab all the fruits rolling around. I run across the car park to collect the last orange when I look up.

Cato: The girl kindly helps the old grandma. The girl runs across the car park, arms full of items and reaches out to grab the last orange. She then looks up.

Clove: I look up to see this hooded figure with his face covered. But under the hood I could see piercing blue eyes.

Cato: Is this a hallucination or what? How could that girl be Clove?! She's not! Must be some, look alike. She looks at me and I can tell she recognises me. Dang, now she's going to kill me for discovering her 'secret'. But instead, she whispers,

"Please don't tell anyone." Before running back to the old woman and helping her put the items back in her bag. I continue to walk, confusion mixing around in my brain.

* * *

**WHAT THE-? Whaat! W-wh-what ?! **

**whats happening?! . **

**ehehehe.. lets just say Clove isn't as mean as she looks..**

**ta ta !**

** ~SWAG **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**heres the next chapter :D**

* * *

Clove: I go to school, praying that Cato didn't tell the entire school. But why wouldn't he not tell? He hates me. If people found out, I would die from embarrassment. Or maybe he'll blackmail me. Make me do this and that. I walk into the school. Okay Clove, you're the mean, cruel Queen now. Not kind, innocent Clove who works at a grocer for part-time. I put on my best smirk and stroll in and towards Kat and Rue.

Cato: I walk into the class, late again.

"Sorry." I mutter to the teacher. He nods and I sit down. Clove is next to me. And is staring at me suspiciously. I kind of smile, now I know her secret, I could blackmail her or immediately drop her down to the loser list. I smile evilly, just to mess around with her. Her face pales. I look back at the teacher, smirking.

* * *

Cato: During lunch, everyone was talking and chattering about Clove's birthday party. It's like, the biggest event of the year. Excited students, waving their purple invitations in the air happily, walked past me.

"Cato!" Glimmer walks up to me.

"Hi Glims." I say.

"You didn't get an invite did you?" She asks quietly.

"No." I reply. "But I don't really care."

"Cato!" I hear someone else call. I turn around.

"Cato, here. This is for you, and..Glimmer." Thresh says, handing me a bright purple invitation card.

"Um. Thanks."

"No problem." Thresh strolls away. I turn around to face Glimmer.

"That was weird…Why would she invite us?" Glimmer wonders. I shrug.

"I don't know. But, I-I'll pick you up? 6:30."

* * *

Cato: Clove's birthday party is at her parent's country club. It says at the bottom, 'Formal Wear.' So I wear a white shirt, metallic grey suit over it and black pants. I fix my hair and go to pick Glimmer up.

Glimmer was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and she had her hair down.

"Wow, you look great." I comment.

* * *

Marvel: Going to Clove's party. I wear an expensive black suit and gel my hair. I meet up with Thresh and we go to her country club.

After a long drive, we arrive. A few people are there already. "Happy Birthday." I say, handing Clove my present. I reach down and hug her and Thresh does the same. Then we walk off and meet up with some other friends.

* * *

Cato: We arrived and I could tell Glimmer was nervous. She gets out of the car.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Don't worry." I reassure, giving her hand a squeeze. She looks at me and nods. We get to the entrance and I see Clove. She wore a sparkling purple and black dress and her hair was straightened. In other words, she looked stunning. But still, I hated her…?

Glimmer: "Happy Birthday!" I exclaim happily, handing her, her present.

"Thanks. Maybe I should sterilise it first?" She replies coldly.

Cato: Glimmer's face falls and I feel a sudden urge to hit Clove. Glimmer puts a hand on my arm. I look at her. She shakes her head slightly. "Happy Birthday." I mutter.

Marvel: We spend the whole night just chilling and dancing. They had a live DJ and turntable up the front on the stage. Some people stand out at the front where there was a garden to chat. I stood with Clove, Kat and Thresh. We talked about well, stuff.

Clove: I was chatting with Marvel, Thresh and Kat when Cato suddenly appears.

"Clove, can we talk?"

"Hey! Who do you think you ar-" Marvel says angrily, before I cut him off.

"It's fine." I tell him. Then I turn to Cato. "This way."

* * *

Cato: Clove walks into a small woods. She stops near the lake surrounded my trees.

"What did you want to say?" She asks.

"I just wanted to say, I won't tell anyone about your secret." I say. She looks at me.

"Why?"

"Of course, there is a condition."

"What?"

"I want you to be yourself."

"What?!" She exclaims, obviously confused. I look into her eyes seriously.

"I want you to be yourself, at school, at whatever."

"How do I 'be' myself?" She scoffs.

"Clove, don't act like you don't know! You know yourself! You're opposite of what you are at school! Why can't you just be your real self?!" She tries to avoid my eye contact. I grip her shoulders and force her to look at me.

"Is being popular all you want?! Is being popular really that important?!" I cry. She flings my arms away.

"Yes! Yes it is!" She snaps back.

"Why?" I ask my voice dropping. She looks away.

"Clove, why?" I urge, stepping closer.

Clove: Why does he care? Yeah, I kind of like him but so what? He hates me. Why should I tell him?

"Look, you don't understand. I just have to be like that."

"But why do you have to?! I don't want you to!" He blurts.

"I don't have to do what you want! Why do you even care anyway?!" I snap. He goes silent.

"Ha! See?! You don't have an answer! You just don't want me to hurt your gorgeous little girlf-"I get interrupted because he leans forward quickly and presses his soft lips against mine. My eyes widen and he pulls away as quickly as he had leaned forward, his face flushed.

"Sorry." He mutters and he sprints back to the club.

* * *

**O_O**

* * *

Cato: I don't know what came over me. I just got frustrated.

"Cato! What happened?" Glimmer asks.

"Nothing-Nothing." I mutter. I look around and Clove's already with her group again. She's laughing and talking like nothing's happened.

* * *

Clove: Why did he do that? All I knew was, I can't turn back now. I have to continue being the Homecoming Queen, the rude, stubborn girl in the school no matter what. I won't let someone like Cato interfere. No matter what he does, how much I like him; I'm not willing to change my life for him. Because popularity is important.

* * *

Cato: After tonight, I realised one thing. _I might've fallen for Clove._

* * *

**_WOOOOAAAH _**

**_yesyesyesyes they like each other :D _**

**_why is popularity so important to Clove? _**

**_what happens at school tomorrow between them? _**

**_REVIEWS :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews :)**

* * *

**Clove:** Cato pulls me from my friends and into the empty hallway.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I thought I asked you to change!" He replies.

"I told you! Popularity is important to me! I don't want to change and you can't force me." I ask folding my arms.

"Why is it so important?! Why can't you just change and be the likeable Clove that I know?!" He exclaims.

"Well why do you want me to so much?!"

"Because I've fallen for you!" He blurts.

**Cato:** She looks at me dumbfounded. To break the awkwardness, I lean down and kiss her, hard.

**Clove:** He leans down and kisses me passionately. I begin to kiss him back. I don't know if this is the right thing to do. He doesn't seem to care. He kisses me harshly, pushing me against the wall. One of his hands caresses my face and the other one is around my waist. I didn't even know what I was doing. What if someone saw? I guess I did have a small crush on him…And he was just so...Irresistible. My hands automatically wrap around his neck.

**Cato:** I felt her hands trail down my chest and up my shirt. She touches my abs and I felt shivers. I eventually pulled away when I ran out of breath. _Damn that was hot. _

"Serious?" She pants, looking up at me. I nod, catching my breath.

"Serious." I agree. "So, now will you be yourself?" I breathe. Her face darkens and she pushes me off her. I stumble back and catch my footing.

"Forget it. Forget what just happened, what you said, what I said, whatever. I don't know you." She mutters, walking away.

_What?! She kissed me back! She obviously likes me! _

**Clove:** He just wanted me to stop hurting Glimmer. He's just using me! Trying to make me fall for him then listening to what he tells me to do. He doesn't understand how important my popularity is!

"Wait! Clove!" He calls, running up and grabbing my arm. "Don't you understand? I like you, a lot. But I don't want you to be the fake Clove that you aren't. I like you. As in the REAL you. I don't want you being someone you aren't."

"How about you join Marvel's group instead of hanging out with Peeta? You can win the homecoming King with me. How about that?" I suggest. He throws my arm back to my side in disgust.

"Clove, you're not getting the picture here! Popularity isn't important! I don't want to be popular, if it means I have to act like you."

"Fine, then don't! I won't become a loser too!" I retort. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why is popularity so important to you!?" He demands.

**Cato:** Clove looks away.

"It just is." She mutters.

"Tell me."

"Why should I?!" She snaps.

"Because I'm your-"I stop.

"My what?! Boyfriend. No way. Who died and made you that?" She scoffs.

**Cato:**

"IT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! POPULARITY! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO DATE YOU! YOU JUST USE YOUR BOYFRIEND TO MAKE YOURSELF MORE POPULAR! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ISNT IT!?" I yell. She doesn't say anything. Instead she bites her lip and fights back tears. She looks at me again then she runs off, wiping her tears. I regret what I said. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh? I hear the door clang and I snap back into reality. I run down the hall and burst out into the open air. _Where did Clove go? Where would she go?_ I knew she wouldn't go somewhere where everyone would see her. My eyes trail to the car park. I walk over to the cars and sure enough, Clove was sitting in a gap between a red and blue car. She was crying into her hands and didn't know I was there.

**Clove:** I ran out the door and headed to the car park. No one would see me there. I sat in between two cars and cried into my hands. _He doesn't understand. _I keep thinking to myself. I hug my knees, trying to muffle the escaping sobs. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't actually like Marvel that much. Maybe I'm just using him. _

I hear someone's footsteps and before I could look up, I was pulled into a hug. I didn't hug him back. I just cried onto his sleeve.

"Clove, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Don't cry." He comforts. I look up at him.

"No, you're right. It's all I care about." I say quietly.

"No, Clove. I didn't mean that."

"No, it's exactly what you meant and that's right. It's all I care about. And if you don't, then let's just stay the way we are. Normal classmates, popular, loser." She stands up, leaving me on the ground looking up at her. "Just remember, nothing happened today." She wipes her face and runs off.

* * *

**:'(**

**Clove doesn't want to become a loser and Cato doesn't want to be popular.  
Who's going to give in..?**

**What about Glimmer and Cato's relationship?**

**Next time :)**

**~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cato:** How would I EVER be able to forget what happened. But at least no one saw what happened.

* * *

**Cato:** During class, Clove never looked at me. We walked to the science room for fifth period. When we all sat down, the teacher explained what we had to do. Something about mixing two things and we would have to be in partners.

"I have already arranged the most appropriate pairs possible, here they are, Marvel and Glimmer."

Marvel lets out a loud moan rudely and I shoot him a glare.

"Cato and Clove." Everyone around the room groans. Obviously, everyone was hoping to be paired up with her.

**Clove:** Great, paired up with the boy that kissed me at lunch. The day just couldn't get better. We go to different tables and start working. Before I could even mix the solutions, Cato brought up the topic.

"Clove, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Cato, just don't. I meant what I said at lunch." I say. He looks at me.

"You know you did kiss me back?" He reminds me. I huff, then stomp up to the teacher.

"Mr Crane, Cato is being really annoying. Can I switch partners?" Mr Crane looks at me.

"Oh, okay... Glimmer!" The blonde's face looks up.

"Yes Mr Crane?"

"You switch partners with Clove, your partner is Cato, and Clove, your partner will be Marvel."

I grin. "Thank you Mr Crane!" Then I bounce up to Marvel.

**Cato:** She asked to swap partners? I nearly broke the beaker.

"Cato! I'm glad I got to swap! You didn't like her company did you?" Glimmer asks happily. I force a smile.

"Yeah, she was really…Mean." I lie. I look at Glimmer and I didn't find her attractive anymore. I didn't like her anymore. I don't think I ever did.

* * *

I've decided that I have to find out why Clove is acting so strange, something must've happened. And I knew just the person to ask. After school, I ran up to Peeta just before he hopped onto his bike.

"Peeta!" I say.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asks, kicking the bike rest stick thing out.

"Peeta, I wanted to ask, do you know why Clove so wants to be popular? Like, so popular that she would rather give up on m-No, sorry, I meant why does she want to be so popular?" Peeta looks confused.

"So, why she wants to be so popular?" He repeats slowly.

"Yeah. You said you know everything." I say. He puts his helmet on.

"Nearly, everything." He reminds me, mounting his bike and kicking the stick.

"And in this case, sorry, I don't know." He pushes off and rides away. Peeta doesn't know? Maybe I know who does…

* * *

**Marvel:** I stretch when I walk out the door.

"Finally, schools out!" I exclaim.

"Marvel!" I hear someone call. I turn around and I'm pretty sure my face darkened.

"What do you want?" I snarl at Cato.

"Marvel, I just wanted to see if you knew why Clove wants to be so popular?" He asks. I fold my arms and stand up tall.

"You got some nerve new kid, asking about my girlfriend. Why should I tell you? She hates you."

**Cato:** _Oh yeah? She was kissing me! _I nearly said that out loud but stopped myself in time.

"Well. I just wanted to know why it's so important and why she keeps picking on Glimmer and I." I spat.

_Why did I even think for a moment, that Marvel would tell me? _

"You mean what happened at her old school?"

"What?!"

"Nothing." His face scrunches up in disgust. "I wouldn't tell you anyway. Now, go away. I don't want to see you."

* * *

**Clove:** I stare at the list of nominations. My name, of course was nominated more than ten times. I skim down the list which wasn't much. There was, a few girls but one name really caught my eye.

_Glimmer Rambin. _

How could she try for Homecoming?! She wouldn't win! But why would she put her name there if she had no confidence in herself?

"Kat, Rue, we've got work to do." I say. They smirk and we walk off.

We find Kara, who was one of the nominees and manipulate her. We bribe, threaten, until she promises to pull out of the competition. Yeah, call me cheater, whatever. But popularity really is important. To me. We work our way down the list, until there was one more person left.

* * *

**next chapter..Glimmer's real personality is revealed. **

**sorry for not updating for the last two days, I didn't have internet :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Glimmer:** Clove comes and finds me.

"Glimmer, I want you to pull out of the competition."

"Why should I?" I smirk, crossing my arms. She looks taken aback.

"Clove, you are such a bitch. Every year, you only win because you have no competition. This year, I'm going to beat you. Oh, and you know what? I know about you and Cato. Cute little relationship you have there."

* * *

**Cato:**

I couldn't find where Glimmer was so I walked back to the class. I saw she wasn't there but I heard voices around the corner. I walked around the corner and saw Clove slap Glimmer across the face.

"Glimmer!" I exclaim. I rush next to her and she was crying.

"Cato…" She whimpers. I turn to face Clove.

"What did you do that for?!" I yell.

"Cato, you didn't know what happened so don't just rush to conclusions when you don't know what happened!" She snaps.

"What happened, was you slapped her!"

"Well you didn't know what happened before did you?!"

"All I knew was you never changed. No matter how much I asked you, you never listened! And now I finally see your real side. It's what I was hoping was not! You're the same Clove I first met. I was wrong about you." I say, fighting back tears.

"I thought you would change, for me." I bite my lip and shake my head.

"But no. You only care about yourself!" She stomps away angrily with Katniss and I turn to Glimmer, who had this huge mark on her face.

* * *

**Glimmer:**

Cato helped me get an icepack and everything.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell the Principal?" He asks. I shake my head.

"It's alright. Maybe it was my fault. You shouldn't blame Clove you know." I say.

"No! How-How could she even do that?! It's not your fault. It's all her! She's the one causing so much trouble!"

"Cato?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I-I know about you and Clove."

"What?" He asks, turning in his chair to face me.

"Yeah, I know you like her."

"Glimmer, yeah, I did. Because I actually thought she was nice. But no, she's not. I don't like her anymore now. Believe me. I only like you now. You're the nice one. You don't hold grudges against people, you're forgiving. Everything is good about you." He says with a smile, putting his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. _Everything is going as planned. _I smirk to myself.

* * *

**Clove:** How could that Glimmer do that?! She is so much smarter than I thought.

**_Okay, who put this Glimmer look-alike here? Where's the real Glimmer? The real Glimmer would never dare say that!_**

_"Who are you?!" I ask aghast. She smirks. _

_"I am the real Glimmer. After all these years of being picked on, I'm going to change things around a bit." _

_"You'll never win!" I say. _

_"You wanna bet on that?" _

_"You-" _

_"You know what Clove?! No one likes you! Everyone just fears you! They all hate you! No one knows who votes who do they? This year, no one's going to fear you! They won't vote for you because you're just a mean, snobby slut!" I couldn't hold back, so I slapped her across the face, hard. _

And then Cato comes, and now he thinks I'm the devil and she's the angel. Why did life have to be like this? The real devil acts all angelic and lovely in front of him and he gets completely mesmerized.

"Argh!"

_So frustrating! _

Only around one week till Homecoming. One week to make sure EVERYONE votes for me. If I don't win, I'll lose everything

* * *

**Clove:** I slam the door and flop onto my bed. My life is officially over. I put my hands over my face.

_"Clove! Bad news! Everyone's beginning to change their votes over to Glimmer!" Kat cries. _

_"What?!" I cry. "Glimmer really managed to persuade them!?" _

I look at my bedroom calendar, two more days until they announce the Homecoming King and Queen. I couldn't believe this. I'm about to lose to the loser of the school in popularity, lost my crush and found out that, all these years, everyone actually hated me? I thought being mean would get you popular! I groan. Worst week ever!

* * *

**Bad chapter. Sorry..**

**Next chapter will be better :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for not updating :( **

**But. here it is :) the last chapter. But read the note at the end :)**

* * *

**Cato:** I walk into the end of the year school ball, with Glimmer. She wore a sparkling red dress that I never knew she would own. We walk in and Glimmer immediately abandons me and walks to a bunch of girls that I never knew she was friends with. I shrug it off and go eat some food. During the night, she comes over and dances with me for a while. It was a slow song and all the couples were there. I saw Marvel and Clove near us, and I don't know if it was to make her jealous or what, but I kissed Glimmer. My first and only comment would be, she is a bad kisser. That's why I pulled away so soon. The music suddenly stops and the two MC's walk up to the brightly lit stage.

"And now, the most important announcement of the year, the Homecoming King and Queen!" There was a drum roll as the girl on stage opens the envelope.

"Marvel Quaid!" Marvel's friends give a loud 'whoop!' as he runs onto the stage grinning like an idiot.

"And the Homecoming Queen is…" Everyone holds their breath. _Clove Sevina. Whatever…_

"Glimmer Rambin!" A lot of people cheer and I stand in shock. _Glimmer? Glimmer won the Homecoming Queen?! What is going on?! _She makes her way onto the stage smirking in a way I haven't seen her smirk before. _Who is she? _The girl up there was filled with confidence and snarkiness. Not the Glimmer that I knew. They give their little speech and when it was Glimmer's turn, she thanked everyone that voted for her and she added.

"Clove, I told you I would win. Hope you have fun in Loserville. Now you'll know how I felt!"

* * *

**Clove:**

I clenched my fists. I knew this was coming, I knew she would win. But I didn't know it would be so humiliating.

* * *

**Cato:**

I couldn't believe I didn't know about this!

"Cato!" A hushed voice whispered. I turn around and see Katniss, Clove's best friend.

"Cato, I wanted to tell you, you were wrong about Clove."

* * *

**Glimmer:**

I walk down the steps happily. _I did it! I won! I beat Clove! _I found Cato outside clearing his head. He turns around and sees me.

"Glimmer." He starts.

"Cato, if you're upset that I didn't tell you, I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's not that. I-Someone told me that you made Clove slap you so I could see."

_Damn! Who told him that? _I put on my most clueless face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Glimmer! This was your plan wasn't it? This whole thing, make me hate Clove, so I stay with you, win the Homecoming and make sure I'm on your side when you pick on her. I-I don't know what's real and what's not! How will I ever trust you again?!" He yells.

"Cato, I promise, I won't lie ever again."

"That's not the problem! But anyway, we're over." He says finally.

"No!" I yell as he walks away

* * *

**Cato:**

I walk through the ballroom, hoping to find Clove and explain everything to her. But I couldn't.

"Cato!" Someone tugs on my shirt. I turn around.

"We need to talk." Marvel says.

* * *

"Okay, so umm, I broke up with Clove." Marvel says.

"What?! When?!"

"Just then."

"How could you!? Just because now she's going to be unpopular?!" I exclaim.

"Look, that doesn't matter. She ran away after I said that."

"Why?"

"A few years ago, before Clove came to this school, she was the loser of her old school. Everyone in the school picked on her because she was shy and nerdy. So she changed schools, and when she came here, she was determined to make a change. She became a loud and stuck-up, rich girl. Because she got traumatized from her past school. And now, Glimmer's not going to let Clove have a good time is she? I think Clove might change schools again."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you wouldn't want her changing schools and you're the only one that can stop her."

"Why don't you go?!"

"Because I don't like her anymore!"

"That's all you people care about, popularity." I grumble.

"So are you going to find her or not?!" Marvel snaps.

* * *

**Clove:** I run to the car park and sit down in between two cars. I sit there with my back against the car.

_Nothing left for me in this school. I'll just change schools again. _I think, tears streaming down my face. Just at that time, rain starts pouring. I'm soaked to the bone, but I don't care. _Let be die of hypothermia. _

"Clove." My head snaps to the side and through the rain, I see a large figure standing next to me.

"Go away Cato." I grumble.

"Not unless you come." He says, sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your Homecoming Queen?" I mutter.

"I broke up with Glimmer." He says simply. I don't make a sound.

"Because, Katniss told me what happened that day." _Katniss told him?! _

"Clove, why didn't you explain to me?" He asks, reaching out to grab my hand. I pull my hand away.

"Why did I have to?" I mutter.

"Anyway, that wasn't the real reason why I broke up with her." He says. The rain continues to pour.

"Marvel told me about your story. Popularity doesn't matter Clove. Just, don't change schools." He says pleadingly.

"I can change if I want to!" I retort. "There's nothing left for me here. My friends all abandon me, my boyfriend dumped me. No one likes me anymore, why should I stay?!" I say, my voice rising, to be heard over the pouring rain.

"Because I like you!" He exclaims. "I still do." He adds. I look at him in surprise. My heart beats fast. _Oh my God, he still likes me! _

"But I like Clove, the real one. The one who is shy, and nerdy. Popularity isn't important. I don't care if no one else likes you. I believe in what I believe in." A tear rolls down my face, mixing in with the rain water.

"I thought being mean would make people like you." I sniffle.

"Well, now you know it doesn't. But it doesn't matter…I still like you. So, do you promise to be the Clove that I believe in?" He asks, gently wiping my face. I nod.

"I promise."

He smiles. "And stay at this school? I promise Clove, I won't let anyone hurt you."

I smile, looking into his blue eyes. "Promise?"

He hugs me and kisses me on the forehead,

"Yeah. It doesn't matter if you're not Queen of the school. You'll always be _my _Princess."

**END**

* * *

**(MUST READ!)**

**DUM  
DUM  
DUUMM **

**THAT IS IT!**

**ok so i was thinking, some things weren't VERY clear in this story, so...I might..CONTINUE THIS STORY. **

**DO YOU WANT THAT? REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**I WILL WRITE ABOUT CATO'S BACKSTORY... (why doesn't he want to be popular?)**

**AND CLOVE'S SCHOOL LIFE WHEN SHE RETURNS TO HER NORMAL PERSONALITY. **

**:) :) :) :) :D :D :D :D :D**

**YAAAAAY**

**~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


End file.
